JTeens: Return of the Prince part 1
by StellaMagic
Summary: Baldro has unleashed his most diabolical plan yet. Will this means the return of Prince Froggo and the end of humanity's freedom? DragoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: The Ultimate Plan Begins**

In the ruins of Old San Fran, Baldro has just uncovered their latest spell scroll. It contains a spell that will allow them the ability to shape-shift.

"Cuir gu buil a'comas do cneasaich," he chanted. The spell translates "Give the power to shape."

Baldro keeps repeating the spell until Illry and Mumpo glow white.

"Let's see if the spell works," Illry suggested.

He and Mumpo closed their eyes. They then changed into Drago and His Wu. They even have their voices.

"The spell worked, Brother," Illry said in the form of Drago.

"This plan is bound to get us that half-breed brat and the keys," Mumpo said.

"Your plan better work, Mumpo," Baldro said, "Otherwise, the prince will put us into a more permanent hibernation than last time."

"You mean when he put us to sleep for seven centuries when magic becomes myth?" Illry asked.

"Exactly."

"But if this plan does work, our army can begin their invasion at sundown tomorrow," Mumpo assumed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Ask Her Out Already**

In Section 13, Drago and Ice were sparring at the rec gym. Drago was blocking all of Ice's blows. Drago tried to swipe kick him, but Ice grabbed his leg. They stopped and bowed to each other in respect. They each grabbed a towel and wiped some sweat. Ice took this opportunity to talk to Drago about his relationship with Drago.

"You know, Drago," he said, "I've been noticing that you and Colleen have been sticking to each other like glue."

"Yeah so," Drago replied.

"So I think you's havin' a fling with our water home girl."

Drago had his eyes wide opened to that statement as he blushed.

"Where are you getting at, Ice?"

"Come on, Drags. I know you like Col. Why don't you ask her out and spare yourself the suspense?"

"Ice, Colleen and I just close friends. We are not dating."

"Tch. That ain't how I see it, Dawg."

"Then you need your eyes examined. There's nothing romantic going on between Colleen and me. Besides, I can't risk anyone getting that close to me after what happened to my dad and the rest of the family."

"D, you gotta get over that. You still have Hsi Wu."

"I know, but if you were there, you would know what kind of trauma I had a hard time getting past."

Then, Colleen comes a veggie bar and a chicken-grilled sandwich for the two sparring partners.

"Hi, Guys," she said, "I thought you could use a little snack break."

"Thanks, Col," Ice replied as he grabs his snack.

Colleen is giving Drago the sandwich since chicken-grilled is his favorite.

"I made this chicken-grilled sandwich for you since it's your fave," Colleen said.

"Thanks, Colleen," Drago said as he takes the sandwich.

"I gotta go and see about helping to tracking Baldro down,"

Colleen rushes out of the Rec Room. Ice got a little dreamy-eyed at Drago as he was about to bite into the sandwich.

"What?" Drago asked.

"See, D-Man," Ice said, "Colleen made your fave food. That's a sheer-fire sign she digs you."

"It just means she knows what I like, Ice. That doesn't prove anything. Besides, how can someone like Colleen fall for anyone who looks like me?" he asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You don't know 'er like I do, D-Dude. She's all about tales that are about looks not bein' everything. _Beauty and the Beast_, _Phantom of the Opera,_ _The Frog Prince, The Nutcracker_..."

"Colleen's into fantasy?"

"Have been since we were kids."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Drago's Seduction**

That night, Drago decided to go for a walk around the block to clear his head. He kept thinking to himself about what Ice said about him and Colleen.

"Me and Colleen a couple?" he mumbled to himself, "Ice is definitely talking crazy. What could I ever offer her?"

Drago kept walking until he ears footsteps coming from behind him. A familiar voice kept calling for him softly. Drago felt suspicious about it as he walked into the next alley and hid behind the side of the building. The voice kept coming closer as it called for Drago. He peered over to see who is following him. It was Colleen calling for him.

"Drago?" she called.

Drago sighed in relief.

"Colleen, you nearly scared the fire out of me," he said, "What are you doing out here at this hour anyway?"

"I wanted to find you Drago," she whispered softly.

"What for?"

"To tell you something. Are you happy to see me, Drago?"

"Sure. Always."

"Because I am _very_ happy to see you. From the first moment you kidnapped me, I felt attracted to you. Did you feel the same with me?"

"Well…uhh…I don't know. Maybe."

"A strong, sensitive guy like you is very hard to resist, Drago. Kiss me. I want you to," Colleen said as she leaned toward him and puckered up.

Drago smiled as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Colleen's waist. As Drago leaned over to kiss Colleen, she got out a taser that is often used on cattle. She uses it on Drago, making him scream in pain as he fainted. This Colleen is not Colleen at all. She changes, revealing her (or himself to be Illry who shape-shifted.

"Pleasant dreams, Sweetheart," Illry giggled.

Moments later, Drago wakes up chained and finds himself back in the tomb of St. Patrick. He hears Baldro chuckling.

"Welcome to the beginning of the end, Half-breed," Baldro remarked.

"What did you do to Colleen, Baldro?" Drago yelled angrily.

"Nothing, Young Dragon," Illry said as he changed into Colleen, ""I was pretending to be your girlfriend the whole time."

"What? Wait! If Illry was Colleen the whole time, which means…"

Drago had a stunned look on his face when he realized he almost kissed Illry.

"Blech! YUCK! EWWWWW!" he screamed as he stuck out his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: The Ransom Demand**

Back at Section 13, Hsi Wu was pacing around while waiting for his nephew to return. The J-Teens could only watch as he paces.

"I'll give him a few more minutes," he said worriedly, "If Drago isn't back yet, I'm gonna turn San Fran upside-down until I find him."

Colleen is also worried.

"I'm worried about him, too, Hsi Wu," Colleen sighed.

Suddenly, Colleen's cell phone rang. She checked the ID and saw Drago's name and number.

"It's Drago's cell!" Colleen said as she picked up her phone,"Drago?"

However, it was not Drago on the phone, but Baldro.

"Guess again, Water Enchantress!" Baldro shouted on the phone, "But your scaly boyfriend is a guest of ours, thanks to a new spell we just found."

"Baldro's on the phone, and he has Drago hostage," Colleen whispered.

Hsi Wu grabbed the phone hurriedly from Colleen and spoke through it.

"You touch one scale on Drago's head, and I use you for target practice!" he screamed through the phone.

"You're not entitled to make any threats, Bat Boy, but your nephew's safe return is up to you and your friends."

Colleen takes her phone back.

"Let me guess," Calleen said, "We get Drago back if we bring you the Celtic Keys."

"Exactly. Once you bring all four keys, Mumpo will be at Fisherman's Wharf to take you to the Rendezvous point. Once you teleport your way here, you can give us the keys and we'll give you the Dragon Boy. Meet us at sundown in San Fran time. If you fail to make the drop, he'll become my new dragon-skinned handbag."

Baldro ends the call.

"We better tell Captain Black what happened to Drago," Colleen said as she and the others ran to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: The Plan(s)**

Colleen and Hsi Wu were telling Captain Black about what happened to Drago.

"We need to do something and fast," Hsi Wu said, "Drago's life depends on it."

"But if we give them the keys to the Goblin Trio, they'll use them to finally free the rest of them," Captain Black reminded them.

"That's why we're gonna pull the same fast one we used when we first began," Colleen stated, "We'll give them four fake keys, while we rescue Drago and we can make our arrest on the Goblin Trio once and for all."

"How?"

"My grandpa just got a shipment of fake necklaces. They are similar to the Celtic Keys. We'll give the Goblins fakes. When their guard is down, we can finally catch them."

"If it'll save Drago, I'll do just about anything," Hsi Wu said.

"I'll run back to the shop and get those necklaces right now."

Colleen ran out to get the necklaces.

Back at the caverns, Drago was chained up against stalagmite while Illry and Mumps were watching him. Baldro was preparing his teleporting potion.

"You're crazy if you think my friends are just gonna give you the keys!" Drago said to Baldro.

"Oh your ransom is merely a distraction, Young Dragon," Baldro chuckled boastfully.

"Distraction?"

"Knowing the Water Enchantress, she'll give us phony keys for your safe return. While your friends come for you, Illry will use his new shape-shifting ability to infiltrate Section 13. Show him who you'll imitate, Brother Dear."

Illry transformed into Drago.

"Not a bad look for me," Illry bragged.

"Illry will get into Section 13 disguised as you, pretending to be hurt from an escape attempt," Baldro boastfully explained, "He'll get the keys while Black is busy trying to contact your mates and meet us at the Tomb of St. Patrick."

"Oh no," Drago said with a scared look on his face.

"Once we get the keys, we'll free our prince and the rest of our kind."

Baldro walks up to Illry and give him the teleport potion.

"You know what to do, Illry," Baldro reminded him.

"Right, Brother," Illry said.

Illry used the potion to teleport. Drago began to show a look of helplessness, knowing his freidns are putting themselves in great danger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: The Double-cross**

That very evening, the J-Teens were heading to Fisherman's Wharf with their fake necklaces to rescue Drago. All of them, including Colleen and Hsi Wu, were pretty nervous. They have no idea what the Goblin Trio is really planning. Finally, they made it to Fisherman's Wharf where Mumps is waiting for them.

"There's Mumps," Chrissie whispered.

"Now you guys know the plan?" Colleen reminded them.

"Check, Girl," Ice said, "We go in, trade the foe jewelry for Big D, and scram before Baldro knows we pull the wool over him."

"Good."

The J-Teens walk toward Mumps as he looked around and saw them coming.

"Good," he said in a boastful manner, "You brought the keys just in time."

The J-Teens gather around him as he got out the teleport potion.

"We have the keys; now take us to my nephew right now!" Hsi Wu demanded.

Mumps poured the potion, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Meanwhile, Illry was hiding behind a pile of crates waiting for the J-Teens to leave.

"Now's my chance to get the real keys," he said as he changed into Drago.

Minutes later, Jackie, Jade, and Tohru watched as Captain Black was pacing while worrying about the kids.

"I hope Colleen's plan works, but I'm more worried for Drago's safety," Captain Black said.

"Me too, Captain Black," Jade said, "Hard to believe we're worrying about a half-demon who tried to roast us one time, huh?"

"I know what you mean, Jade," Jackie said, "Drago has changed a great deal since he tried to capture Colleen. He even became family to us."

Suddenly, the alarms went off. Jackie and the gang ran to the elevator. Coming out of the elevator is Drago (Illry) holding his left side and staggering before he fell to the floor.

"Drago!" Jade yelled his name as she ran to him.

"Drago, what happened?" Jackie asked as he picked him up.

"I tried to escape from the Goblins," he coughed, "but they attacked me with magic weapons. I feel like I've been through a serious animal attack."

"Tohru, get him into the Infirmary pronto," Captain Black commanded.

"Right away," Toru said.

As Tohru picked Drago up and took him to the Infirmary, Jade noticed something about Drago and gained a suspicious look in her eye. Tohru managed to get Drago into the Infirmary and into bed.

"I'll get Sensei and the doctor immediately," Tohru informed.

"Thanks," Drago thanked in shallow breathes.

After Tohru left the room, Illry smiled while in his disguise. He took out a Section 13 Security Clearance card he stole from Jackie.

"These humans are pathetic suckers," he chuckled.

What he didn't know is that Jade was peeking in through the door. Her suspicions were right.

"I knew that wasn't the real Drago," she whispered to herself, "but what would he want with that card from…"

She flabbergasted when she realized what the Access card is for.

"The Keys!"

Jade ran to tell Jackie and Black right away.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Black were trying to get hold of Colleen and the rest of the team, but both their cell phones were static because they are now underground and out of range.

"Uhhh…I can't get through to Colleen's cell," Capt. Black said in frustration, "Any luck with Ice's cell, Jackie?"

"No," he replied, "We have to somehow warn them about those magic weapons."

Suddenly, Jade come in while trying to catch her breathe.

"Jade?" Jackie called.

"Jackie, that guy in the Infirmary is not the real Drago," Jade explained, "He's uninjured and he has your Access card."

Jackie checked his pockets and gasped when he realized Jade is right. They ran to the vault where the Celtic Keys are being held. Illry changed back from his disguise and used the card on the slot to open the vault. It finally opened and revealed the Celtic Keys in a small glass, case. He picked up the case and was about to leave when someone shouted.

"Freeze, Goblin!" Capt. Black shouted.

Illry turned and saw Jackie, Jade, and Black blocking what seems to be the only exit.

"We have you surrounded, Green Bean," Jade remarked.

Jackie jumped and was about to high kick Illry, but he transformed into Tohru and belly-bounced him to the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Nice try, Chan," Illry said as he took the glass case, "I love to stay and chat, but I have a homecoming party to attend."

Illry laughed as he took out the Teleport Potion and disappeared with the vapors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: The Time Has Come**

The J-Teens reappeared in a puff of smoke and find themselves back in the Tomb of St. Patrick.

"What are we doing back in the Tomb of St. Patrick, Mumps?" Colleen asked grumpily.

"We did a little looking around here last week, and found the Gates of Tir Na Nog," Mumps bragged.

"Where?" Hsi Wu asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

Mumps takes the J-Teens further down the caverns until Baldro and a chained up and gagged Drago.

"Your friends and uncle have finally arrived, Half-Breed," Baldro smirked.

Drago looked up and saw his friends. He feels helpless being unable to warn them on what Baldro's real plan is.

"Show us Drago, Baldro!" Hsi Wu commanded.

"Show us the keys first, Bat!" Baldro commanded.

The Five nodded yes and got out the fake necklaces. Cody, Chrissie, and Ice hand their necklaces to Colleen. She gently and cautiously walked toward the Purple Goblin and gave him the necklaces. Baldro tugs on Drago's chain and give it to Colleen. She managed to untie the chains and pull the gag out of his mouth.

"You're okay!" she said as she hugged him.

Drago just wrapped his arms around Colleen. However, they let go of each other after a few seconds when they realized they are in mixed company.

"Colleen, you shouldn't have come for me," Drago implied.

"Drago, you're our friend and the member of the J-Teens," Colleen said, "We had to rescue you."

"You don't understand; the ransom was a distraction. Illry has shape-shifting powers, and Baldro sent him to Section 13 pretending to be me!"

"OH NO!" the J-Teens screamed.

Baldro just laughed evilly as they glared at him.

"Did you really think I was gonna fall for the same trick twice?" Baldro said.

The chains suddenly came to life and tied the J-Teens together. Baldro then dragged them along further down the caverns until they got to a chamber with four statues that looked like the teens, only in druid robes.

"We uncovered this chamber while trying to find the Gates," Baldro bragged, "These statues belonged to the Four Disciples of St. Patrick."

Cody noticed something about statues. In the middle of their chests are keyholes in the shape of their real necklaces.

"Guys, those holes on the statues are keyholes," Cody told, "They are the same shape as the Celtic keys."

"The statues are the Gateway!" Colleen said in sudden realization.

Illry suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke with the glass case.

"We gotta stop them!" Colleen said.

They tried to run toward them, but Baldro laid his hand down and caused the roots to grab and tangle the teens. While they struggled to get out, Baldro took a rock and smash the case open. Illry takes the Water and Earth Key; Mumps takes the Air Key; and Baldro takes the Fire Key. They insert each key into the statues of their old owners. After the final key was inserted, the statues suddenly glowed. Wind currents below ground got really strong. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Each of the statues beamed colored lights, opening a white portal. The J-Teens watched in horror as a dark figure came out of the portal, revealing him to be Prince Froggo, a skinny, light green goblin in red hair, purple, prestige clothes, a dark cape, and black boots.

"Welcome back, Young Prince Froggo!" Baldro greeted his prince.

"I AM FREEEEEEE! He screamed happily.

To be continued…


End file.
